My Boyfriend is a Ghost?
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Sam Manson never thought she would amount to much, until someone helps hook her up with the infamous Danny Phantom. But...why would he take a sudden interest in the invisible Goth beauty? DxS with a little TxV. A complete redo of my first fanfic ever.
1. Introduction

**Danny and Sam forever, hope you like it.**

**~Casper High, Sam's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked out of my first period class. I got a detention! For something I didn't do! Curse you Paulina…I look forward to the day of your imminent demise. Her phone went off in class and she lied saying it was mine! Ugh, I want to rip my hair out I'm so angry! By the way I'm Sam Manson. I'm your typical totally invisible Goth girl, without a friend in the world. Oh, and let's not forget that nobody understands me, God forbid anyone would. It's hard being me but you know I manage it. I closed my locker and started for my next class. Not that you would care but here's my schedule for today.

1st – Basic Skills (It's a math class that my parents forced me to take)

2nd – Algebra 1

Lab

3rd – Business Tech

4th – Integrated Chemistry and Physics (or ICP for short)

That's my schedule. You see Casper High has this thing called 'Red and White days.' Today is a Red day so I have these classes and lunch during third hour, which is the longest period of the day. Here's my White day schedule.

1st – English 9

2nd – Geography and History of the World (I just call it Geography)

Lab

3rd – P.E.

4th – 2-D Art

So you see what I mean? I personally don't like it, but it's better than having eight different classes a day. That would really suck…oh I'm here. I forgot it doesn't that long to get to this class. I sat down and took my text book out of my bag just as the bell rang.

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

Darn it, the bell woke me up from my four minute power nap! I sat up trying my best to stay awake as my Algebra teacher, Miss Vargo, started handing back our tests from last week.

"Danny, dude you ok?" My friend Tucker asked from his seat behind me.

"Yeah I had another long night with Skulker, the Box Ghost, and Johnny 13's Shadow. This is getting so stupid! I mean why can't they just give up already? You know what I mean?" I said looking back at him.

"I know, but you should be grateful it wasn't Vlad this time. What time did you get home anyway?"

"Around 4 in the morning, 4:30 tops." I replied drowsily rubbing my eye.

Tucker snickered, "You really need to get eight hours. Trust me, if you keep this up you'll have fatigue for the rest of your life. Or to the end of High School whichever comes first."

"Very funny, Tucker. That makes me feel so much better." I said, taking my paper from Miss Vargo.

Whoa he's right, I should get more sleep. I got a D! I even studied for this one and I still got a D! My life is over…my parents are going to kill me! Or worse, make Jazz tutor me! I shuttered at the thought. Jazz, my quite possibly psychotic older sister, tutoring me because I basically failed a test that I actually spent three hours studying for…I'd have to shoot myself after the first TWO SECONDS! I sighed…yep life is soooo good right? Well, I can't think about that right now because we have to take notes.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

After class was over it was time for Student Lab. That means we have thirty minutes to relax and have a snack. I went to my locker to get my physics book, and reading book, then went to my Lab classroom C-1. I sat down, pulled out my book, and began reading.

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

I, as usual, was using my Lab time to sleep when my teacher Mr. Joris woke me up…

"Mr. Fenton I appreciate that you want to get more time to sleep, but please wait until you get home. You know you're not allowed to sleep during lab." He said sternly but not unkindly.

I sighed, "Yeah I know."

"Also this is the third time this week that I've caught you doing this, which means a detention," Mr. Joris handed me my detention slip, "I'm sorry Danny but rules are rules."

I put the paper in my bag and struggled to keep my head up to stay awake. Oh right, I never got a chance to tell you who I am. My name's Daniel Fenton, but you can just call me Danny. I'm your typical clumsy 'loser' with only one friend. I bet you're wondering why I'm so tired today. Well, if you can keep a secret I'll tell you. I'm a half-ghost half-human hybrid, all because of two things, a Ghost Portal and my own stupidity. But it's not all that bad really; I mean I'm like a hero to the city now. I just have to keep my powers a secret from everyone, because to be honest not a lot of people think I'm the 'good guy' so to speak. The only people who know are Tucker and Jazz.

Please don't ask why I haven't told my parents! Ok, here's why…they're ghost hunters…it's totally embarrassing and unnerving. They're really close to a breakthrough in a ghost locating and capturing device. If they found out, they'd write me off as their son or something! I'd have to move in with Tucker and his already too big family. As if my life wasn't suckish enough. When the bell rang I went to my next class Business Tech, with Mr. Hudspeth, and someone else I was looking forward to seeing. My class was right across the hall, I sat down and logged into my computer. Then…_SHE_ walked in…

Sam Manson, the girl of my dreams, she looks so beautiful today in her usual Gothic attire. And her eyes, her gorgeous violet eyes, for some reason they were always filled with depression. She must have a rough life. Dear Lord I love her! But I seem to be the only one who even knows she exists. I have all eight classes with her, but this is the only class where I get to sit even remotely close to her. Yeah there's another secret I'm in love with the invisible Goth girl…and what's worse is that she doesn't know I exist. Dang I'm full of mystery aren't I? I sighed dreamily, now SHE is a wakeup call!

Tucker noticed me staring, "Dude you've been crushing on her since the first day of school! Do the world a favor and go _talk _to her."

"I-I-I can't, she's never even noticed me before. Besides I get 'weak kneed' when I try to talk to cute girls. But Sam she's just beautiful…if I tried to talk to her I'd probably go ghost entirely on accident. This would do one of two things, expose my secret and put me in either jail or a permanent trip to the Ghost Zone."

"It can't be that bad. Look at her! You have a great chance! She's like Paulina's complete opposite, there's no way she would say no." Tucker continued.

I hung my head low, "I can't worry about this right now anyway Tuck, and we have an assignment to do."

We continued our assignment until the lunch bell rang. Tucker and I beat the crowd to lunch, bought our food, and sat at our usual table.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

I bought my vegetarian lunch and looked around for someplace to sit. An impossible task for someone like me. I sighed and noticed a guy wearing a red hat motioning for me to come join him and his friend. Rolling my eyes, I wearily accepted and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hi I'm Tucker Foley, and your name is?" Tucker asked.

I stayed silent; no one had ever asked that before.

"Uh, I'm Sam Manson." That was when I saw that Tucker's friend was asleep on the table…drooling on his food (Gross!)

But when he heard my name, he practically jumped out of his chair, and ended up dumping his food all over me. Oh God…is this meat? Tucker and most of the people around us were laughing hysterically.

"Good going Fenton!" Dash yelled.

"Aw Sam…I feel bad for you. And for me, I was going to do that next week! Curse you Danny, now I have to change my entire schedule!" Paulina said.

I got up and noticed that his food had also fallen into my salad, "I'm out of here."

I stormed off the girls' restroom muttering angry things about the boy who just dropped _meat_ on me. Please let this come out! The last thing I want is go around the school reeking of something I hate. Then I heard someone knocking on the door and calling my name. I finished cleaning up and walked out to come face to face with Tucker and the king of jerks.

"Sam I feel bad about what happened so I thought it would be a good idea for my friend here to apologize." Tucker explained, shoving him towards me.

The guy just looked at me with wide eyes, and his face turned crimson. While he stuttered helplessly trying to find the right words to say, (wow this guy must not talk to girls much) I noticed something. He's actually kind of cute. He had pale skin, which fit nicely over decent facial features. His sweet, black, gravity-defying hair was a bit shaggy but eh, there's no such word as perfect. What caught me the most were his eyes. I've never seen anyone with ice blue eyes before.

"Ok dude you know what just go lie down before you hurt yourself. He's really sorry about that, it was just an accident and they can happen anywhere. Can you forgive him so he can move on with life?" Tucker said, after Mr. Cute Jerk Face stopped trying to talk.

I thought it over for a moment, "Alright, I forgive you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to Business Tech."

"Wait we have that class now too, mind if we join you?" Tucker asked.

I just shrugged and started walking; the two took that as a yes. We still had about fifteen minutes before lunch was over so I decided to finish my project, Mr. Hudspeth told us to use a Word Template to create a resume for a career we'd like to have in the future.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to see jerk face, and he was actually talking to me! Tucker wasn't in the room…he must've been pressured earlier and that's why he couldn't talk.

"Ok who are you and exactly why did you dump your tray of poor animal carcasses on me?" I asked, I didn't care if I sounded mean, God dang it I wanted answers!

"M-My name's D-Danny F-Fenton and, I swear I didn't mean to its just I-I uh…I thought something touched my leg! Yeah that's it, and I guess I over reacted." Danny said, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hm, so Danny is your name huh? Nice very nice, you know that reminds of another guy I know perhaps you've heard of him or seen him on the news. The infamous Danny Phantom, the most wanted ghost in the city. People think he's bad but I don't. I mean personally, just between you and me, I think he's amazing. He's a hero and we should proud of that. But of course, human nature declares that we judge only on a person's looks." I said sadly.

His eyes seemed to light up at my words, wait…he…understands…what…I'm…saying?

"Have you ever met him?" Danny asked.

"No but I wish I could…" I stopped myself before I said anything too embarrassing.

He smirked, "Really why?"

"Uh no reason! I just never met a ghost before, and well he's famous so um yeah."

"Is it just me or am I detecting a hint of a crush?"

I blushed, "No no no no no absolutely not! I do NOT have a crush on the ghost boy…and it's that obvious isn't it?"

"Yeah a little bit, you know I might be able to hook you up."

"Oh please why would…wait you know him? As in you've actually met him? In person! And you can help me meet him. You'd really do that for me? That's so kind, you're telling the truth right?"

"Of course I've met him. In fact one time; he spent the night at my house!"

I gasped, "Really what happened?"

"Ok so I was just getting home one night after hanging out with Tucker, when I saw Danny Phantom up in the sky fighting this dragon ghost. After he finished was bruised and beat up really bad. Plus he looked exhausted, and he got back on the ground and collapsed. So I picked up and dragged him back to my house. He stayed in the guest room and the next morning he came into my room, then thanked me for letting him stay and flew out my window." Danny explained.

"Cool, so do you really want to try to hook me up with some infamous million dollar ghost boy?" I asked, bashfully.

Danny laughed, "Are you kidding? You seem like a great girl! There's no reason why he wouldn't want you."

I smiled embarrassedly, "I'm nothing too special. He'd probably be too busy fighting ghosts anyway."

"You'd be surprised to know that he actually has a lot of free time on his hands. I swear if you're in the park tonight at eight, he will be waiting for you."

"Hm, you promise?"

Danny extended his hand, "I promise cross my heart in hope to die."

We shook hands just as the bell rang. I can't believe this! I'm going on a date with a ghost? No…I'm not going on a date with just any ghost…I'm going on a date with Danny Phantom!

**~End of chapter.**

**If it feels like there's something wrong with it, or it's too…off subject…I GET IT! The last thing I need is for you to tell me. Anyway I will add better chapters, basically I'm totally re-doing my first DannyxSam story (which was the first fanfic I ever wrote and it sucked!) Chapter two will be here after I finish chapter four for Ozai's Angels: of Love and Betrayal. And I still want reviews; bye!**

**Sakura **


	2. My Date with a Phantom

**Chapter two for this story is here. Hopefully it's as good as the first.**

**~In the park, normal P.O.V.**

Sam sat on a bench admiring the stars that were already out. It was close to eight and Phantom hasn't shown up yet. She kept her patience and waited without complaining. Best idea so far, but little did she know that the ghost child was hiding nearby. Danny stood behind the trees watching Sam. He hadn't exactly thought about what he was going to SAY when he made the promise.

"_Smooth Danny, win over the girl you love with your ghost powers! Darn you Tucker; that is the absolute last time I take romantic advice from you. Even if you have a girlfriend!" _He thought hopelessly, _"Ok calm down, you can do this! Just act cool like the hero she knows you are. Alright let's do this."_

He changed forms, turned invisible, and flew out in front of her.

"Excuse me; I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Sam asked standing up and looking around.

Danny turned visible again, "Over here."

She turned to see him floating a few feet in front of her.

"Hi, do you happen to know anyone by the name of Sam Manson? A friend of mine told me to meet her here." He asked.

She blushed, "That's me."

"Oh is it now? Well then I'm happy I listened to him! You know you're way prettier in person." Danny complimented, turning red also.

"Um, thank you. I'm sorry that your friend made you take time away for someone like me." Sam apologized.

"What no! I wasn't busy or anything. The city's been fairly quiet today. Besides who am I to upstage a pretty girl? Now I hope you don't mind but I was thinking maybe we should do something simple."

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to get caught wondering around with some girl. How about a movie? There's a new one out I've been dying to see."

"Sure, hope you're not afraid of heights."

He picked her bridal style, "Wait what do you mean by-"

She didn't get to finish as they took off into the sky.

Danny laughed, "I take it you've never flown before?"

"Not without a plane actually, but this is amazing, just check out the view! I could get used to this." Sam replied, smiling.

After a few minutes they got to the movie theater.

"So how do you plan on doing this?"

"Well my dear lady, I will show you."

Danny turned them both invisible and phased into the theater. Sam showed him the movie that was just starting when they snuck in. Lucky for them, nobody else was there. They found good seats at the top so no one would spot the ghost child.

"_Wow she has a good taste in movies. __The Karate Kid__ was it? Yeah, Tucker saw this while I was grounded; he said it was really good. Time to test his theory." _Danny thought as the movie started.

When it got to the romantic scene between Dre and Mei Ying; Danny made his move. He moved a little closer to Sam, who understood and followed suit. They looked at each other, then back to the screen. They both blushed crimson red. Ever so slowly, their eyes became half-lidded as they leaned in. Closer and closer…until finally their lips met. It was a first kiss for both of them, but it was everything a first kiss should be. It was gentle, sweet, and enjoyable. They stayed that way until the sound of the characters broke them apart. The two smiled and Danny kept his arm around Sam for the rest of the movie. When it was over they snuck out without anyone noticing.

"I've wanted to see that movie since the day it came out; thank you." Sam said.

"You're welcome, now do you want to go back to the park or do something else?" Danny asked, as they took off again.

"The park, I want to get to know you better."

Once they got there, they found a spot up on the hill where they could be alone.

"So what do you want know?" Danny asked.

Sam thought it over, "What's it like, you know, being loved but hated at the same time? I've never had such a feeling and I want to know."

He looked down, "Well I never really thought about it, but I guess you could say it's a sad feeling."

"In what way?"

"It feels like…I don't know. The most I can say is that it's a sad feeling to know that you're hated but even worse to know that there are more people who hate you, as opposed to the ones that love or trust you."

Sam sighed, "I wouldn't know, everyone has something against me. I'm just the invisible Goth girl, with no friends. I wouldn't know how it feels to be trusted."

Danny gave her a sad look, "It could be worse."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"You could be like me; a freak that almost nobody trusts. I try to be a hero. But I always get blamed for pretty much everything. My life is hard, there's no doubt about that."

Sam gave him a concerned look, "Danny, if I may call you that, answer me one question. How did you become…who you are now? I understand if it's too painful or bothersome to talk about, but please I want to know what made you a ghost."

Danny fell silent, _"HOLY CRAP! WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING? This is going to take one heck of lie to convince her! And I don't like lying to her! Ok just tell her what happened, but don't mention any names!"_

"Ok you want to know? I'll tell you. You see I used to be human. I didn't live here; I lived about two cities over. I lived with my parents and older sister; my life wasn't all that pleasant. I only had one friend, and well an embarrassing family. My parents they're…ghost hunters. And one day they built this thing, which could take you to a place called the Ghost Zone; another dimension where ghosts live. A ghost portal to be exact. And when they plugged it in, it didn't work. So they gave up. Then my friend dared me to go inside and check it out. So he and my sister watched me do it. I put on a safety suit and went in. I put my hand on the wall and there was an 'on' button there. The next thing I knew I felt like I was being struck by a hundred lightning bolts! Then everything went black. I woke the next day in a bed at my sister's new house here in Amity Park. She was scheduled to move here the day before the accident. Apparently she took me with her. She told me that I looked different, then gave me a mirror…she was right…I was different. I looked like this; and in that moment I knew I wasn't human anymore."

Sam had stayed silent through the whole thing; taking in the information, "Is that why you're trying to be a hero? To put your powers to good use?"

"Yeah something along those lines."

"What about your parents? Did they ever find out?"

"No and I'm glad they didn't. They'd probably write me off as their son if they knew. They were ghost hunters Sam; I felt like they hated ghosts with a passion. There was no way I could tell them and God forbid they would understand and accept."

A single tear fell from Sam's eye as she choked out, "I know you feel."

Danny looked at her, "You do?"

"My parents don't listen to me, more importantly they don't understand. Why can't they just accept me for who I am? I hate them! And they hate me! My father abuses me physically and my mother abuses me emotionally. He would get drunk on wine and hit me for no reason. She would tell me that, because I don't dress like her, I'm ugly and not suited to be a woman. My family is one of the richest in America. I always had everything I ever wanted or needed…except for my parents love and acceptance. My life is horrible. And sometimes I just want to empty my bank account and run away, far away from those horrible beings that were never meant to have a child."

Danny almost cried himself, _"So that's why she's so depressed all the time. She has a horrible life at home…"_

"Why don't you just tell someone?" He asked.

"Because nobody listens to me." Sam answered drying her eyes.

He cupped her face and made her look at him, "I'm listening."

She smiled slightly, "I wasn't exactly talking about you."

Then her cell phone went off, it was her mother. Sam didn't answer.

"You're not going home tonight are you?" Danny asked.

"No I'm sick of it there! My only regret is that I won't have any of my belongings with me. But I've got enough money in my personal account to last me a lifetime."

Danny sighed, "Well you could come and stay with me. My sister has plenty of room at her house. Just for the night, it's getting late anyway."

Sam smiled, "Really? Thanks, and you're right it is late, almost midnight, wow."

He picked her up and secretly flew to Danny's house. His house was about the same as the others. Except for the giant op center on the roof, Sam didn't seem to notice.

"It's not much, but it's a good hiding place for someone like me."

"Well I think it's nice. Not as fancy as what I'm used to but nice."

They phased through the wall. Danny showed her the guest room and then went to his own room, to find Jazz waiting for him. He changed forms and awaited her rant.

"Danny, where were you? And who was your friend?" Jazz asked.

"Sam, a girl from school that I _really _like so please don't screw this up for me." Her little brother begged pathetically.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh I won't, trust me. If you want to use your alter-ego to play with some poor girl's heart you go ahead and do it. But don't come crawling back to me when she finds out who you really are."

With that she went to her own room, careful not to wake their parents. Danny felt the guilt over powering him, but what choice did he have? He loved this girl, true he didn't know much about her, but he loved the things he did know. Like how she was independent and wasn't just 'one of crowd.' He thought she was amazing. He'd lay his life down to get her to be his. Not to mention, she was a great kisser! More to the point, Sam needed some love in her life. Her life at home was absolutely terrible! There had to be some way for her to escape. Low and behold, he was her escape. He would show what a happy and fun life was. She only knew him as Danny Phantom now, but soon he would reveal himself to her. Danny would show her who he really was, just not right now, it would take time, and quite possibly lots of it.

**~The next day, Sam's P.O.V.**

I just got my geography book out of my locker when I saw Danny and Tucker walk up to me.

"Hey Sam so how was your date last night?" Danny asked with a smile.

I returned the smile and sighed happily, "Best date I've never been on."

Paulina had been walking by, "Wait you got a date? Ha ha, very funny. You of all people would never get a date."

I looked down sadly then heard Danny say, "Hey back off Paulina!"

"Oh so he was your date. Well that explains things! You two love birds enjoy each other." Paulina said.

"No he Danny wasn't Sam's date last night…the ghost boy was!" Tucker blurted out.

Everyone in the area gasped. I'm dead; I'm going to die right now. Paulina will murder me, not that I'm afraid of her, and I'll be hated even more than I already am. Nice going Tucker.

Valerie came up to me, "Are you really dating the bane of my existence?"

Tucker stepped in, "Valerie, Sam is a friend."

"Oh, ok then, you're off the hook for now." Valerie said.

Paulina walked up to me, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Inviso-Bill he's mine!"

With that she walked off to her first hour class. Danny and I sighed and went to English 9 together. We had about twenty minutes before class actually started so we just sat and talked.

"So it was ok right, the date?" Danny asked.

"Not just ok it great! A simple movie with a chat in the park a sleep over." I answered.

"A sleep over? Remember he is a ghost…"

"Not that kind you idiot! I didn't want to go home so he let me stay at his place. In a different room if you were going to ask."

"Ok I was just making sure you know. What happened after the date?"

"When I woke up I tried to find him, but his sister told me he had ghost fighting to do, so I snuck home and grabbed my school stuff then came here." I replied simply.

Danny looked down, "Yeah he told me that you know about the accident that caused his powers."

"You know about that too?"

"He explained everything to me the first time I asked."

"It's awful sad in my opinion. Hey how'd you get that cut on your arm?"

"Oh I tripped on my way here, I was running and I didn't see the curb in front of me."

I shrugged, _"Clumsy idiot, but I have to thank him, for the best night of my life."_

**~End of chapter.**

**Hopefully that wasn't a sudden ending. I hate doing those. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, judging my all the favorites, story alerts, and growing number of reviews…this is going to be a very successful story. Chapter three will be here as soon as possible. Get it? Got it? Good! Bye! :D**

**Sakura **


	3. What Just Happned?

**Chapter three is here.**

**~At lunch, Sam's P.O.V.**

I sat with Danny, Tucker, and Valerie this time, knowing that I wouldn't get food dumped on me like yesterday. Also because I wanted to stay away from the cheer leaders and jocks. While sitting with them, I found out that Tucker and Valerie are dating. Not to be offensive, but she can do better. Yes I'm still mad at Tucker for blurting out my secret relationship. Well, I don't if you'd count one date as a full on relationship but I guess I do, I mean I did get my first kiss! Nobody's really bothered to ask if it was true; this tells me that it's too unbelievable for everybody to consider. Now I won't lie, I find it pretty hard to believe myself, but it was my date so yeah.

"Sam are you ok? You were kind of spacing out." Danny said after a while.

"Yeah I was just thinking; people tend to do that every once in a while." I replied.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Tucker asked.

I gave him my deadliest glare, he shut his mouth immediately. Ah, I love it when people fear me. The bell rang and everyone gathered their bags and started for fourth hour. Since today is a 'white day' we had D lunch which means we go straight to fourth period afterward. I forgot to mention, there are four different lunches so that he whole school (aside from the seniors who get to go out) gets to eat. There's 'A, B, C, and D' lunch. On 'Red days' I eat B lunch, and on 'White days' its D lunch. It depends on what class you have during third period.

Turns out Danny and I have 2-D Art together without Tucker or Valerie, and we sit at the same table! I never noticed Danny was there before! How creepy is that? Oh well, at least I'll have someone to talk to. I love art class, really I do, but it's the teacher I hate. Mrs. Villines is on my 'least favorite teachers' list. I hate her truly I do, she's not mean to me, but she's mean to pretty much everyone else. Not that I care what happens to those jerks but still she has no right. Danny and I took out seats and started on our assignment.

"Hm, draw a portrait of someone you admire…" Danny said under his breath.

I could've sworn I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye. Hm, I wonder what his problem is, oh well as far as I know it's none of my concern. We continued our portraits until we were told to turn them in. Lucky for me I finished. I signed my name in the bottom right corner, attached my grade sheet, and gave it to the teacher. Danny finished his too, whilst everyone was too busy talking or sneaking text messages to be even close to finishing.

"For those of you who didn't finish, you should be lucky that next class we're going to color them. And don't forget to put your stools up on the tables this time!" Mrs. Villines said.

"So Danny, who did you draw?" I asked as we put our stools up.

"Uh, no one special, just a relative I don't get to see a lot. I don't think I need to ask you the same thing." He answered.

This caused me to blush, obviously. Oh finally! Last bell of the day and tomorrow is Friday, my favorite day of the week!

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

Sam and I went our separate ways after the bell rang. I found Tucker by my locker and we started back to my house.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" He asked.

My ghost sense went off, right on cue, "I think I know."

He covered me while I changed and we went to the source of trouble. Oh great, the Box Ghost…again. Why do I even bother with this guy? He's probably a bigger idiot than my dad, if it's possible.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" He screamed.

"Tucker." I said.

"Here you go dude." He answered, throwing me the Fenton Thermos.

I quickly sucked him in without another word. Sometimes I think my job is too easy.

"Hey there you are!" Sam yelled running up to me. Tucker made sure to hide.

"Uh, yeah I'm right here, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I um never got a chance to thank you for last night. Because you had early morning ghost fighting to do. And I was wondering if you could give me a lift home. Just like I predicted…my parents kicked me out. I have a new home all for myself and its pretty close to where you live. They had people move all my stuff and gave me the furniture I would need; I know it's just to keep me away, but at least I don't have to pay for anything. So what do you say?" She answered.

I couldn't help it, she seemed pretty upset. Tucker nodded at me so he was ok with it.

"Sure I'd be happy to give you a ride." I said finally.

She smiled her thanks and we took off. Huh, her new house is really close to mine. It's like at the other end of the street. I dropped her off, which earned me a kiss on the cheek, and went home. I changed back and went up to my room to wait for Tucker. But obviously Jazz wants to ruin it for me.

"Danny, I saw you with her again." Were Jazz's first words the second she walked into my room.

"I thought you said you were going to stay out of this?"

"I was being sarcastic! I don't like how you're trying to get her to like you. You know what's going to happen don't you?"

"Uh, that depends…ok I give up, what's going to happen?"

Jazz gave me a stern look and said slowly, "You like Sam right? Maybe even love her?"

I nodded and she continued.

"So think really hard about what you're doing to her. And come to me when you figure it out and want the solution."

With that she left, ok that's not so hard. 'Think really hard about you're doing to her.' Hm, what does she mean? I'm not doing anything hurtful, she likes me and I've been nothing but nice to her. Oh no…I know what she means now! Sam likes Danny Phantom, not me. Well technically we're the same person but Jazz is right (shocker). I'm going to have to tell Sam soon. There's no other way. If I'm going to get her to love me for me, then I can't keep up 'the ghost for a boyfriend' charade forever. All that matters now is finding the right time to tell her. But what would she think of me? Would she…leave me? Would she not like me anymore? Would she disown me as a friend? Ugh, too many unknowns! Hang on Tucker's at the door, thankfully Jazz let him in.

He walked into my room, "Hey Danny how was your flight?"

"It was good. Hey Tucker?"

"Yeah dude?"

"When do you think I should tell Sam?"

"If you're asking when you're supposed to admit your undying love for her, I'm not the person to ask!"

"No not that! Although I'll probably need to know that too but not now! I mean when do you think I should tell her who Danny Phantom really is? Jazz implied earlier that if I wait too long to reveal myself, then she's going to love the wrong me! But that's just it; I don't know when I should tell her!"

Tucker thought it over, "Hard to say, but try this. You love her right?"

"Yeah, I'd give anything to make her mine."

"Well, my theory is that you should wait and see if she falls in love with you! Then after that you can reveal yourself."

I shook my head no, "That wouldn't work, Sam's dating the ghost half of me. This means she'd fall in love with the wrong me."

"Not if you show your human interests. Show her more about Danny Fenton and when you're ready to confess your feelings, and she feels the same way, you reveal your true self. That way Sam knows more about the human half and feels just as comfortable." Tucker said.

"That sounds; pretty good actually! Yeah it's crazy so it just might work. Awesome I'm going to get my dream girl!" I said excitedly.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

Ok I just got finished redecorating my house. Now it looks presentable! Black and purple all the way. Whew all that painting and moving furniture is making me tired. I should probably have something to eat then watch my shows for a while, unless I find something better to do. I fixed up a veggie burger, some fries, sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. Ah, the animal channel my favorite place to watch my favorite show, Meerkat Manor! I don't know if you caught this by now but I adore nature and my favorite animals are meerkats. As I sat there watching I couldn't help but wonder where Danny had gone off to. Hm, probably to fight another ghost, he's so brave like that.

I keep wondering what he was like before he got his powers. Who he was, where he lived, who his friend was, who his parents were. You know questions like that. But the night of our date I had the most disturbing nightmare about him! There was this ghost who called himself Nocturne and he told me that I can't be with Danny because he's a ghost. It really hurt to hear that even though it was just a nightmare. It still has me scared though! What if Nocturne is a ghost and he's trying to imply something to me? I guess there is a chance that he might be right…Danny Phantom is a ghost and I'm just your average everyday human teenager. Plus I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that he doesn't age like we do. Even if he was human at one point. I mean I don't know how long he's had those powers! Maybe I should talk to him about it sometime and get his opinion on the subject.

After my show ended it was nearly seven, time to take a shower and get ready for bed. I cleaned up my food grabbed my night clothes and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower I changed and checked the time; 7:15 plenty of time to watch a movie before bed.

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

My ghost sense went off again, this better be important or I'm going to be ticked off. I had to fly all the way across town to find Skulker again.

"Didn't I get rid of you on Tuesday night?" I asked.

"Ah there you are ghost child. Tell me are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"That you have a girlfriend."

"Well yeah but I don't think that's any of your concern." I shot an ecto-blast at him.

He readied his laser canon at me, "I was just asking, Nocturne told us and I had to see the truth."

He fired but I dodged it, "Nocturne what does he care?"

"Apparently she had a nightmare about you and he never misses a good nightmare." Skulker fired again.

After hours of fighting and arguing, I finally got him in the Thermos, but at a price. Man I was wore out! It's almost ten! Oh well, at least my curfew isn't until eleven now. Ow, I can barely move that fight was intense! Great now I've got a new set of laser injuries. I carefully flew towards my house, and then realized that I need to talk to Sam about her dream. I phased into her house and started looking for her. Turns out she was trying to sleep. I gently woke her up.

"Hm, Danny what is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Could you help me with some injuries? And I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, wait right here."

I sat down on her bed and she went into the bathroom and got a first aid kit.

"I don't know if this'll help but it's worth a try. Now what caused this?"

I looked down, "Well I ran into a ghost named Skulker and he shot a laser canon at me multiple times. I've had lots of run-ins with him."

"Any reason why he was fighting you?" She asked wrapping my arm with gauze.

"He's a hunter, and he wants to make me into a pelt to prove how great a hunter he is." I answered.

Sam's eyes widened, "Well that's just cruel! By the way, what else did you want to talk to me about?"

I looked at her, "Skulker told me that another ghost named Nocturne said you had a nightmare about me. Is it true?"

She gasped, "So Nocturne exists? Yeah I did have a nightmare about you, last night at your house. I don't know what it meant and I was going to ask you about it."

"What happened?"

"Well, Nocturne was in it, and he said that we can't be together because you're a ghost and I'm a human. Do you agree that we're too different to be together?"

"Well…it's hard to say because I do like you, and I really enjoy spending time with you. But to have a chance at a lifetime then yeah we couldn't be together. I doubt that'll happen but you never know right?"

Sam stayed silent for a moment then spoke, "Danny…show me where you got your ghost powers."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I just want to see, could you please take me there?"

I hesitated, should I do it? What could she possibly want with the ghost portal? None the less I picked her up and we secretly flew to my house and into the basement.

"Well there it is. Apparently they turned it off its still plugged in though." I said mostly to myself.

I didn't notice her putting on a safety suit while I had my back turned. When I turned around she was already in the portal.

"Sam wait what are you-" I started, but it was too late, she turned it on.

The same flash from my accident happened and I quickly unplugged it before she got hurt. The light faded away, and I pulled her out and flew her back to her house. Her outfit now looked similar to mine only more feminine, and still in the same black and white. Her black hair had turned white too. Slowly she opened her eyes; which were now glowing violet. Sam…she's a halfa now too?

**~End of chapter**

**Whoa big twist! I didn't have that idea at first but my author instinct told me to make Sam a halfa too. Anyway, chapter four will be here as soon as possible, bye!**

**Sakura**


	4. Training Begins

**Chapter four is here, my ratings for this story are going down fast, but that doesn't mean I won't be fair to the people who actually approve of my idea. And to those people, thank you :')**

**~On Friday, during school, Danny's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Sam's a halfa now! Great just great, now it's going to be even harder to keep my own secret along with teaching her how to use her powers. She mainly only wanted to do that so that it's not too awkward for us. Uh oh, better snap out of my thoughts here she comes!

"Danny, I have some major news to tell you! Or has Phantom already told you?" She asked.

"You mean about your ghost powers? I already know, and I'm happy for you, they make you special."

"_More than you already are." _I added mentally.

She smiled, "Thank you, and he's going to teach me how to use them this weekend."

"You're going to need it; he had problems when he first got his powers too." I said.

Sam laughed, and we went to our first hour class, Basic Skills. We both hate this class, and for a few different reasons. One: the teacher is awful. Two: Paulina sits behind Sam. Three: I'm forced to sit next to Dash. Next to my P.E. and art classes, Basic Skills is on my 'least favorite class' list. Don't get me wrong the class is an easy A; I just don't like having to take it. After class, we got our Algebra books from our lockers and went to the classroom D-10. Yes, new seating chart! Now I can sit next to Sam. Tucker sat down behind her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much just sitting here waiting for the bell to ring. How about you?" Sam answered.

Tucker smiled, "I'm doing great, now that I've had an awesome date with Valerie last night. And going on another one tonight."

"Good for you Tuck. You enjoy your girlfriend, but please we don't need details." I said.

He huffed, "Kill joy."

"By the way Sam, Phantom says he'll come to pick you up tonight at your house for your training session." I explained.

"Cool what time?" She asked.

"Around six maybe if he's not busy."

"Sounds good, I'll be expecting him."

Tucker gave me a strange look so I whispered, "I'll tell you and Valerie after school at Nasty Burger alright?"

He nodded in understanding and class began. Then Lab came, and Sam got herself into a bit of trouble…she almost fell through the floor. Luckily, I pulled her up before anyone noticed, whew! She thanked me with a smile; ah she's awful pretty when she smiles. Plus now that she's away from her horrible family, Sam smiles more often and she's actually enjoying her life. Those beautiful violet eyes were no longer filled with depression, but with the spark of a free spirit. She was happy. She was really happy. And when she's with me (in ghost terms), she looks at me with love and tenderness. Perhaps it's because that's how I look at her.

"_I can't imagine life without her with me…but I'm going to have to tell her soon…there's no other way." _I thought sadly as we went through our lesson in Business Tech.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

I don't understand! Why is it that Phantom is a full on ghost and I'm just a hybrid? He said his parents might have re-wired the software but I'm not so sure. Maybe…maybe Danny died when he got in the portal the first time. He did say that he had no pulse when he got out. But I don't have time to worry about this. We have work to do then we have lunch.

I sat with Danny, Tucker, and Valerie, specifically ignoring the rumors that the cheer leaders were whispering to everyone. This has been happening a lot since Tucker blurted out my secret. Now people are saying that Danny and I are dating! I mean what the heck! You know I have no idea how people can come up with this stuff randomly just by things they see.

Come on isn't it quite obvious that I'm not dating Danny Fenton? Seriously we're friends! Wait…friends? I-I have friends? This can't be happening! I actually have friends now? Danny is my friend; so are Valerie and Tucker (mostly I'm still getting used to him). But this is insane; I've never had a friend before let alone three. Wow, my life just keeps getting better and better…and for once I don't mean that sarcastically! My life really is getting better! I guess dating Danny Phantom is the best thing that ever happened to me.

After lunch we finished third period and went to ICP, our last class of the day. I love this class because our teacher, Mr. Curts, is insanely hilarious! He's always making jokes about how he's the supreme ruler of the universe and sometimes he threatens us when we misbehave. I remember the first day of school when we all walked into his classroom…he was cussing out the trash can! I almost proved the myth that you can die laughing that day.

"Today is pretty simple on pages 105-108 in you Physics book is a chapter review, I expect you to do that for the entire period. And if you get it done, whoop-de-freaking-do, just find something else to occupy your time and yes you can work with a partner if you chose to do so. Just make sure you're actually working this time. This is due on Tuesday, and then we have our chapter test so make sure you study too." Mr. Curts said.

"Sam…"

"Yeah Danny?" I asked.

"Um, do you think I could share your book? I kind of left mine at home."

"Sure." We pushed our desks together and started working.

After a while Danny asked, "Hey what does number 13 want you to do?"

I looked over the problem, "It's easy, all you have to do is find the acceleration of the race car by using this formula A=F/M. Here I'll show you."

I took out an extra sheet of scrap paper and showed him how to solve it.

"Um, thank you…you're really smart…" He complimented.

I blinked in surprise, "You think I'm smart?"

"Well yeah, I mean not everybody can do these kinds of scientific formulas and get a reasonable answer. You know what forget it, I was just being nice, but you really are. You're already almost done with the assignment and we're not even half way through class." He stopped rambling and went back to work.

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

What did I just do? How could I be so stupid! Ugh! Dang it talking to a girl is way harder than Tucker leads me to believe! And yet when I'm in ghost form, I can talk to her so easily. I just don't get it! Did the Ghost Portal give me a split personality that's completely different from the real me or something? I couldn't help sneaking glances at her while working. God I swear my face is probably redder than Freakshow's crystal ball. And that's really saying something here. We finally finished our work and put our books in our bags.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Really what is it?"

"How often do you see Phantom?"

I started to panic inside, "Uh, well I guess you could say I see him around a lot. And we're friends."

She seemed to accept my answer and the final bell rang. Woohoo! It's the weekend! I get to spend the whole weekend with Sam. Tucker, Valerie, and I went to the Nasty Burger where I was to reveal the secret. In case you don't already know this after my date with Sam, I told Valerie about my powers and she promised to stop trying to kill me too.

"Okay so what were you talking about to Sam in Algebra today?" Valerie asked.

"You guys know that Danny Phantom is dating her. So here's the thing…last night I had a late run in with Skulker and got beat up pretty badly. So I went to her for medical treatment, and because Skulker said something about a rumor about her in the Ghost Zone. She told me the rumor was true and I got a little worried. Then the weirdest thing happened…she asked to see the Ghost Portal…I gave in and she kind of…turned herself into…a…halfa…" I explained.

Tucker nearly choked on his soda and Valerie looked like she was about to faint. I waited nervously for their responses.

"_**YOU LET HER DO WHAT?" **_They screamed at the same time.

"How the heck was I supposed to know she was going to do that?" I yelled back.

"Dude this serious! She could get in major trouble for this!" Tucker said.

Valerie grabbed me by my collar, "Have you lost your mind, Danny? Every ghost in the Ghost Zone is going to hear about this and start hunting her too! You need to fix this or I'm going to shove my fist down your throat!"

I phased out of her grip, "How am I supposed to fix it? These powers are permanent even for me."

Tucker tapped his chin in thought, "Oh I don't know maybe you could…TELL HER THE TRUTH!"

"What good would that do? That wouldn't fix the problem that she's a halfa now. It would only make her hate me forever!"

Valerie gave me a very dangerous look, "Didn't you say something about agreeing to train with her? You're going to teach her how to use those powers?"

"Well yeah, it's only fair! I mean come on it took me months to get my powers working the way I wanted them to." I argued.

Tucker sighed, "That still doesn't excuse the fact that this is going to be extremely dangerous. Look we understand that you're like desperately in love with Sam but this is going way too far. I told you to use your powers to get her to notice you, and this is not what I had in mind!"

"You got that right baby, oh and don't come crying to us when VLAD finds out about this." Valerie said.

Vlad…OH CRAP! When he finds out that Sam's a halfa he might try to ransom her or something? Or worse! How do I get myself into these messes? If there's one thing I know it's that Vlad doesn't give up. He's one seriously one crazed up fruit loop, and that's all I have to say on the subject. This is really going to become a problem. But I promised Sam that I was going to train her and I'm going to keep that promise!

**~Later that day, Sam's P.O.V.**

It's almost six and Danny still hasn't come yet. These ghost powers are really hard to control! I keep turning intangible at the worst possible times. And I almost fell through the floor before Lab toady. He'd better have some good advice or I'm going to have to like kill myself! But my ghost form is really cool, it's like all mysterious and black is almost everywhere. My eyes glow violet and my hair is white. I think I'm going to like having these. I felt my senses tingle for some reason, I'm guessing that will be my first question during today's training session.

"Sam, are you here?" I heard Danny call from the living room.

"I'll be right down!" I answered, changing forms.

I ran down to meet him and he greeted me with a hug and kiss.

"So are you ready for your first lesson?"

I nodded and he took me up to the roof.

"First thing to know to about being a ghost: flying. Now Flying is pretty easy and fun once you get used to it. So let's try it." He explained; taking my hands and helping me into the open air.

"Ok I get it you just have to concentrate right?" I said.

"Exactly now let's see you try without me holding you." He let go of my hands.

I stayed where I was, but slightly upset that he wasn't holding me. He congratulated me for a successful first try.

"Now I'm going to fly over there and you try to fly to me. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds ok."

He flew a little ways away from me and waited for my response. Carefully, I moved towards him.

"That's it just come to me; nice and easy!" He called.

I flew to him and we went to a secluded area where we could fly more freely; without having to worry about someone seeing us. He showed me a bunch of cool aerial combat moves and tricks.

"Well, someone's full of himself." I said with a smirk as I watched him dramatically do a trick.

Danny blushed, "I'm not trying to be; I promise!"

I stifled a laugh; he's so cute when he blushes. He showed me a few more tricks and it was around 6:30 by the time we were done.

"Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought it would." I stated as we went back into my house

"Same here, I'll have the next couple of things planned for you tomorrow. But right now I have to get home before Jazz has a panic attack. Is there anything you want to ask me before I leave?" Danny asked.

"Yeah before you got here, my senses kind of went off the charts crazy is that, uh, right or is it some kind of dysfunction or something?"

He laughed, "Oh that, I call it your ghost sense. It goes off whenever a ghost is nearby. I use it to tell when the city's in trouble. Don't worry too much about it though; I'll take care of whatever goes on. You still have a lot to learn before you could start helping me."

I smiled, "Hm, that's understandable. And thank you…"

"It was just one lesson…" Danny interrupted.

"No…thank you for bringing life into me. I never had someone care for me like you do. Thank you for _everything._" I kissed him deeply and he welcomed my lips.

When we pulled apart he smiled his cute smile, "You're welcome. I have to go now, and I'll be here to get you at around noon so be ready. See you tomorrow!" With that he left.

"_Hm, he's a sweet guy; better than any I've ever met…"_

**~End of chapter.**

**Chapter five will be here soon for those actually want to read this now.**

**Sakura**


	5. Uh oh, This Can't Be Good!

**Chapter five is here. Again ratings aren't so high anymore…**

**~Saturday, Danny's P.O.V.**

I just finished showing Sam how to shoot ecto-blasts from her finger tips. She seems to really like having her powers, and she's learning a lot faster than I did! So far, I've taught her how to fly, shoot ecto-blasts, and turn intangible, overshadowing, and turn invisible. Right now we're relaxing together at her house, just talking about the most random stuff.

"You can't be serious? There's a ghost called the Box Ghost?" Sam said.

"It's true! I've seen him like a million times. You'll know when he's around; because he always screams 'beware' at the most random moments." I replied.

"He sounds pretty dang scary."

"Oh yeah, he's totally terrifying! Every time I see him, I start shaking with fear. Especially when he possesses boxes to make them attack me, it's the scariest thing you've ever seen."

She smiled at my sarcasm, "Could you give me a demonstration?"

I nodded and gave her my best impression of the Box Ghost, Sam laughed hysterically.

"Oh, I bet you can't defeat me 'Mr. Box Ghost' I'm a worthy opponent." She said, backing away from me with a sly grin.

"How dare you doubt my power! You puny weakling; I'll destroy you!" I was playing along.

She ran away from me and I chased her all around the house until finally catching her in her room. We collapsed on the bed, laughing to the point of not being able to breathe. We looked at each other and smiled. My glowing green eyes clashing with her glowing violet ones. 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' that's definitely true. I felt the guilt again. Sam's eyes show me how happy she is with a ghost. It hurts to see that, because I know that she might not love me if I tell her. No matter how happy I make her.

"Danny are you ok? You look sad." Sam asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little worried that's all." I replied.

She sat up, "Worried about what?"

I followed her, "There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I have an enemy you need to know about. I'm sure you've heard of Vlad Masters, the billionaire mayor of Amity Park?"

She nodded.

"He's a ghost hybrid too. And he's got it out for me because I refused to side with him. So from now on, I want you to be careful with your powers ok? He might try to use you to get to me, and I don't want to put you in that kind of danger. In his ghost form he's known as Vlad Plasmius. He's not the kind of guy to give up, so please promise me you'll be extra careful when you're alone. Our ghost senses will go off if Plasmius or one of his minions is near. Don't ever ignore your ghost sense it could save your life." I explained.

"Ok Danny…I promise." Sam smiled.

"Good, that makes me feel so much better."

Suddenly both of our ghost senses went off. Oh great…

"Do you want me to come with you? Or would you rather me stay here, seeing as I'm still learning?" Sam asked.

I thought it over, "You know what lets think of this as a test to see how much you've learned. And I hope this is important."

We took off to find the source of trouble. When we got there; I deeply regretted bringing her. It was Aragon and he has a score to settle with me. He's basically a dragon like his sister Dora. I got a good beating last time I ran into him. He was definitely surprised to see Sam.

"Sam, don't under estimate this one, he's really powerful," I warned, "And I'll be watching your progress."

We fought as if we had years of experience, and soon enough we got him in the Thermos.

"So how did I do?" Sam asked, panting heavily.

"You were awesome! I believe the student has surpassed the master, and in a particularly short amount of time. You have passed your final exam. Now you're free to use your powers whenever you absolutely need to." I answered proudly.

She smiled, "Thank you."

She kissed me, causing a feeling of lightheadedness, and we went back to her house to figure out what to do with the rest of our weekend. But…when she kissed my cheek; I could've sworn I saw a camera flash from the street below us…

**~Later that evening, Sam's P.O.V.**

Danny and I just finished eating dinner and it was now around seven. We were thinking of going out for a Saturday night flight around town until I got a call. It was Tucker (yes I did add Tucker, Valerie, and Danny Fenton to my contacts).

"What is it Tucker?" I asked.

"Turn on the TV! There's a huge report on the news you have to see!" He screamed into the phone.

I did as told and I couldn't believe what we saw…

_Reporter: Just a few hours ago we received a report from a passing bystander about the infamous ghost boy of Amity Park. Sources indicate that he is NOT the only ghost kid in the city. Turns out he now has found…a ghostly girlfriend of all things! We now go live to the man who reported his findings from the area they were found._

_Witness: Low and behold, there I was just walking by to visit a friend's house, when I looked up in the sky and saw a gargantuan dragon ghost fighting Danny Phantom. Then I saw her, the newly appointed ghost GIRL of Amity Park. After they defeated the dragon, she kissed him. I got it all on video and a close up picture of both of them along with the kiss. Thank the lord for cell phones!_

_Reporter: Thank you sir for that statement and for the find of the century! These newfound facts pose a number of unanswered questions. Such as, who is the new girl on the scene? Is she just as dangerous as her boyfriend, maybe if not more! So many unknowns surround Danny Phantom but this might be a particularly interesting clue as to who he really is. We now have our loyal mayor, Vlad Masters, on video chat from his mansion with his statements. I'll leave it to you sir._

_Vlad: Thank you for that warming introduction miss, now on to the matter at hand. If Phantom's new girlfriend is helping him interrupt the peace of our fair little town, then it's only logical that she too is posed a threat to us all. If you want my personal judgment here it is…I don't know who she is, I don't know where she came from, but I do know this much. The ghost girl…is probably worth TEN TIMES more than the ghost boy! Therefore, as mayor, I put out a warrant for her capture along with his still standing strong. Whoever shall bring these two to me in one piece, will be almost richer than I am! And that's all I have to say on the subject. Have a pleasant evening everyone._

_Reporter: Thank you mayor for your reassuring comments. We will continue to read into this as much as we can. And we will be giving daily updates about the hunt for the ghost couple. And now we go to Katherine for our weather._

I had hung up the phone as soon as it had started…we were on the news? And we have an arrest warrant out on each of us!

"Danny what are we going to do? Vlad has it out for us and he knows I exist!" I said turning the TV off.

He didn't answer for several minutes, and then said, "What can we do? I've had a million dollars on my head for almost three months now and I'm still roaming free! Don't let that news report get to you Sam; Vlad can't touch you not with me around. Who cares if there's a reward for your arrest? We just have to lay low every once in a while but still fight off ghosts. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like the best idea so far. Does that mean we can't go out in public together anymore? I mean like going for walks or late night flights."

"Maybe we could sometimes, but you're right; it's better if we don't do that as often, lest we risk getting seen or caught," Danny answered, "I should probably go home then. Jazz is going to kill me if she saw that report and I know she did because she watches stuff like this all the time, especially when it's about me!"

I looked down sadly, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe…but don't get your hopes up. I want to spend time with you too, but it's best if we just you know hold back on the visits until this ghost hype dies down a little. Besides Jazz might not let me go out as often now that this is all over the news. And don't you have other friends to hang with too?"

I looked up, "Well yeah, but I think they might have plans tomorrow. I guess I could try to hang with them for a while."

He smiled, "That's good, and you can't rely on me for all your company. I'll visit when I can, remember lay low, but keep your guard up. Danger could be lurking around every corner."

With that, he gave me a good bye kiss and phased through the wall. I switched back to human form and dialed Fenton's number. Danny answered.

"Danny, it's Sam, did you see the news?" I asked.

"Yeah I did! Tucker told us about it. I can't believe there's a warrant out for you now. Are you going to be ok? You know with school and all the gossip." He answered.

"I'll be fine; I'm used to people talking about me. Well, they don't know it's me but you get the point. Either way everything's still ok. But Phantom says we have to lay low for a while until this dies down. So he won't be able to visit me tomorrow…do you have any plans?"

"Well, Tucker's hanging out with Valerie tomorrow and well I don't have any personal plans." Danny replied.

I paused for a moment before saying, "This is probably a stupid question to ask, but do you like video games?"

"Well duh, they're only the best invention since the internet! Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know because if you want to…you can come over to my house and we'll hang out and play some video games. You know seeing as you're not busy, but I understand if something comes up at the last minute or anything."

He laughed, "That sounds like fun; give me your address and I'll be over tomorrow."

I gave him my address then said, "What time will you be here?"

"I usually sleep in on Sundays, but I guess I'll be there around eleven or 11:30. It kind of depends on how late I stay up. I will try to make it by that time though."

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then, good night."

"Good night Sam." We hung up.

**~Sunday morning; Danny's P.O.V.**

Its 10:45 right now, so I might want to leave soon. I decided to skip breakfast in case she had snacks provided, which is probably true. Jazz noticed I was awake earlier than usual.

"Danny are you going somewhere?" My sister asked.

"I was, um, you see Sam called last night and she invited me to come over for video games. Is that ok?" I stated, fearing her answer.

She gave me another one of her stern looks, "Danny…I saw the news report last night! It was her, wasn't it? She's a ghost now too! How…did…that…happen?"

I relayed the information to her and she stood there in bewilderment.

"Why did you let her near the ghost portal in the first place?"

"Hey I was Danny Phantom at the time; I have to do these things. She asked nicely, it's not like she forced me to take her here. And she doesn't know its Danny Fenton's house." I argued.

Jazz sighed, "You really need to start thinking these things through. I'm not going to say it again. If you're going to hang out with her in human form that's fine, but it's your ghost form I'm worried about. With Vlad's arrest warrants, it's not safe to go on late night 'dates' with Sam anymore."

I turned away from her, "I know that sis, my warrant has been out for three months now, and hers just started yesterday. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be at Sam's house. Hope you have a good day with mom and dad!"

I left the house and started for Sam's. I sighed dreamily; I'm spending the whole day with Sam in human form. This is a first for both of us. When I got to her house, she let me in with a smile.

"Nice to see you could make it, Danny." She stated.

"I'm just happy to be here. So where are we playing?" I asked.

She pointed to the living room, "In there, I have some food and drinks laid out already."

We went in there and I saw something I did NOT see yesterday…a flat screen TV and it looked expensive; along with a PS3, Wii Console, and X-Box 360 Elite. To the left and right of the TV was the best stereo system on the market so far. They're supposed to be almost impossible to get. There was also a space on one of the speakers where you could plug in your MP3. On the right side of that was a huge shelf with video games for all systems; and it was divided into three equal parts. Dang…she wasn't kidding when she said she was rich!

"Is this a little much for you?" Sam asked, walking over to the game shelf.

"Well, no I just never had all this in one room before." I answered blankly, following her.

She laughed her cute little laugh, "So what game shall we play first? You can pick any one of them. I don't care what system it is."

I took a quick look through the games. Wow, this is a hard choice! I've never even heard of most of these. I gasped at one…no way…Sam can't possibly have this game! It's not even out in stores until Tuesday! I pulled it off the shelf…_Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock…_

"How do you have this? They haven't started selling them yet!"

She looked down embarrassedly, "I have access to the latest technology and video games when they're done, but before they come out. That one I haven't played yet. I was too busy with another game that's been frustrating me for weeks now. Do you want to play it? I have an extra guitar."

"Sweet let's play!"

Sam plugged in the Wii, put in the game, and gave me my guitar.

"So do you have any experience with _Guitar Hero_?" She asked.

"I played _Guitar Hero III_ when I went to Tucker's house one time, and multiple times after that, but this one supposed to be more advanced. At Least, that's what _Gamers Magazine*_ said."

"Well, according to the manual; they're right." Sam said, as the main menu came up.

"Do you want to go two player story, or battle mode?" I asked, with a smirk.

Instead of answering she picked battle, and returned my smirk. We picked our characters and rocked out to Metallica, ACDC, and other famous rock songs. But soon enough, Sam defeated me! I can't believe what just happened…I'm really good at _Guitar Hero _and I got beat? By my secret girlfriend! If Tucker found out about this, he'd NEVER let me forget it. That's his form of payback for all the times I've defeated him at these games. Oh well, Sam won, and I'm ok with that. It makes her happy so I'm happy.

**~End of Chapter.**

***Gamers Magazine is an actual magazine; you can order it from Best Buy. I get every new issue! :P**

**I know it probably ended suddenly, but with low ratings like this you people who are reading it might not care as much. Anyway that's chapter five, so chapter six will be here as soon as possible. Bye.**

**Sakura **


	6. Danielle Phantom is Here

**Chapter six is here. I know some of you are confused by the 'low ratings' comment in the last chapter, so let me explain. When I started this story and the first two chapters were up, things were going great! Reviews were coming in every other day! But after I put up chapter three…they just…went down…**_**way**_** down. I'm talking about story traffic for those of you authors. Now I have two very mean reviews on this story and that only means there might be another one underway. But enough about my glass heart breaking, on with the story, for those who want to read it.**

**~Monday; Sam's P.O.V.**

I'm kind of nervous about having Danny around now. You see whenever I'm near him; my ghost sense goes through the roof! I check everywhere, but I never find another ghost. It's been worrying me all day. Today is Monday and last week we started with a Red day; which means this week we start with a White day. I hate these weeks. It means I have three days of P.E. to look forward to. Woohoo! Again sarcasm is a beautiful language. I was just walking to Geography when I ran into Danny. My ghost sense went off immediately.

"Sorry about that Sam, I didn't see you there." He said, helping me up.

"It's ok." I said, and then we heard the most God awful sound coming from the end of the hallway.

We turned to see Paulina and Star sitting on a bench together, and my favorite thing is Paulina was crying. Rather loudly I might add. Seriously, I should consider buying some ear plugs.

"I-I-I can't believe he would do this to me! Just what does Inviso-Bill see in that ghost girl anyway? She's not even pretty! I have so much more to offer, like…" Miss shallow girl trailed off into a fit of crying and wailing loud enough to wake the dead.

I sighed happily, "Ah, this is the best day of my life. Paulina's a mess, I'm in a strangely good mood, and I get to brag about how I beat you yesterday."

Danny frowned, "If I had been at least two more notes ahead; I would've won!"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." I said smirking.

We argued through our work time in Geography, and through most of P.E. It got quite annoying actually. But hey, you have to live with these things. At lunch, I told Tucker about it and he just laughed at Danny.

"And you say I'm bad at _Guitar Hero_!" Tucker said.

"Oh shut up, it was one time!" Danny commanded defensively.

"Men…" I said.

"Tell me about it." Valerie agreed.

We laughed and continued eating while the boys argued. My ghost sense was acting crazy. I don't see a ghost anywhere. This is really getting on my nerves. Trust me; I'm not exactly a patient person. As I was eating, my eyes wondered and finally rested on Danny. He is cute; I'll give him that, but something seems so familiar about him. Almost like I know him from somewhere. But that can't be possible. He's just a friend; my best friend. Yes it's shocking, but I've recently claimed Danny Fenton as my best friend. Well, next to Phantom but I claim him as my boyfriend. They're completely different.

After school ended, Danny and I went back to my house for round two on the video games. This time it was my turn to pick. Naturally, I chose the one I like the most…_Ultimate Ninja 4_. I'm stuck on story mode but I have all the characters unlocked.

"I've never played this game; could you explain the controls?" Danny asked.

"It's easy; all you have to do is press circle for your basic attacks, square to throw a weapon, X to jump, and triangle plus circle to do your ultimate jutsu. Use the left analog stick to run around, and if you press X plus down on the control pad, you go to the back of the arena. It's the same method to go back. Now chose your character. They're all really powerful." I explained.

As I talked I placed his fingers on the correct buttons and I could've sworn his hands went cold and clammy. Ok something is definitely off about him. We picked our people, arena, and started to battle. After about ten fights…he beat me! I'm like the empress of fighting video games and I got beat! What the heck is up with this? Have I lost my talent?

"And you were bragging!" Danny said.

"Dude how the heck did you beat me?" I practically snapped right then and there.

"That's easy I used my ultimate jutsu like you said, and it worked three times in a row because I kept finding more chakra lying around. Wait are you good at this game?"

"I've never had an opponent to play against before so yeah, I am really good."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not mad."

Then my ghost sense went off.

"I have to go find Phantom; there's a ghost nearby. Wait here ok? I won't be long." I changed forms and left to find the problem.

After a few moments of flying I found Phantom and the ghost.

"Sam there you are, look out!" Danny said, pushing me out of the way of a laser blast.

"Thanks; who is this?" I asked.

"Sam meet Skulker; Skulker this is my girlfriend. I forgot you haven't officially met."

Skulker readied his laser at me, "Hm, two ghost pelts for the price of one; my lucky day."

We had to fight and dodge our way through, but we finally got him in the Thermos.

"Ow…do fights with him always end in injury? And what is that thing anyway?" I asked, as we flew out of sight.

"Pretty much yeah; I'm used to it at least. And you mean the Thermos? My parents invented it. It's supposed to trap ghosts."

"I can see that, well I should go. A friend's waiting for me at home. Nice seeing you again, Danny." We kissed then went our separate ways.

**~Meanwhile; normal P.O.V.**

Vlad Plasmius stood in front of his video screens with an evil smirk.

"Hm, so this girl's name is Sam. Sam the ghost girl, there's not much of an improvement. She may prove useful though. Yes; very useful indeed." The older halfa mumbled amongst himself.

He used the controls to take detailed photos of Sam in her ghost form; so as to get a general idea of her appearance.

"She's quite the catch for a teenager. But none the less she'll work for me in due time." Vlad continued, with his little assistant at his side.

"How long will it take; before we know that she would fully betray him?" Danielle Phantom asked.

"Let's wait another month, in the mean time keep Daniel busy. I need a better chance at capturing his adorable little girlfriend.

"Yes sir." The clone flew out of the lab.

**~End of chapter.**

**SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! This is hopefully the only chapter that I have to leave hanging! Please, please, please forgive me! I wanted to get this one done quickly so I had to make it shorter than the rest. But I'm sure you get the general idea of what's happening here. Anyway chapter seven will be up soon bye, again I'm truly sorry!**

**Sakura**


	7. Confession Time

**Chapter seven is here.**

**Dani: Alright! This is where I get some action!**

**Danny Phantom: Screw you! You almost killed me!**

**Sam (me): Hey guys, come on seriously shut up both of you. She's your ghost cousin Danny. There's no reason to fight with her.**

**Danny: I don't care; she mauled me right in front of you! And you laughed!**

**Sam: It was funny! Now if you're done ranting, can we please get on with this?**

**~Weeks later; Sam's P.O.V.**

It's December now, man I hate the cold! Danny Phantom and I have been dating for almost a month now, and he's already given me the grand tour of the Ghost Zone. I love that place! It's now the 17th, which is the day Winter break starts. Don't get me wrong, I love the holidays, but I can't stand the cold weather. On the bright side, Phantom tells me that on Christmas Eve the ghosts all stop fighting for one night and have a big party. He's invited me to come. I would go but…I'm Jewish; I celebrate Hanukkah. Anyway, I was hanging out with Phantom on another date. We were in a secluded area of the park.

"So have you thought about my invitation? Even half-ghosts are part of the truce." He asked.

"I don't know Danny. I mean think about it a Jewish ghost going to a ghost Christmas party? I'm not sure how it would look." I replied.

"Who cares? Just because your family is from a Jewish back ground, ultimately means that you can't go to a party? Whether you think so or not, it's a lot of fun. And you'll get to see most of the enemies you'll be up against in the probably near future."

"Hm, I guess so. Ok I'll go with you, but just this one time!"

He smiled, "Good it wouldn't be the same without you."

Suddenly, I felt something cold and wet hit my cheek. A snowball…so that's how he wants to play huh? Ok this means war! I turned and threw a snowball at him too. Before long, we were involved in an all out snowball battle. After a few moments I had hit him in the forehead, and now he's chasing me around trying to 'punish me.' Ha ha, he's totally failing. Then I got hit by an ecto-blast out of nowhere.

"Danny! What did you do that for?" I asked sitting up.

"I didn't do that."

"Then who did?"

Suddenly another blast was fired, this time it knocked Danny right into a tree. I looked up…to see a female incarnation of Danny! Only she looked younger. What the heck? There's another ghost child?

"Danny are you ok? Who is this girl?" I asked.

"I'm fine, that's Danielle! She's an imperfect clone of me that Vlad made. And apparently, she's still on his side. Don't hold back she can't use her powers forever or she'll go unstable." He answered as we took flight to fight this girl.

"So you found yourself a new friend huh? Nice one cousin." Dani said.

"Cousin?"

"Technically she's my ghost cousin. But she's still a clone."

Dani fired another blast at us, but we shielded ourselves. I shot at her and she flew back a few feet. Danny caught up to her and started hand to hand combat; but epically failed at it! She totally destroyed him. I finished her off and she retreated. I went to check on Danny, who had been roughly throw into the ground but was still conscious.

"I'm never doing that again." He said.

I couldn't help it; I laughed really hard. He was covered in bruises!

He scowled, "It's not funny!"

"On the contrary, yes it is. You just got your butt kicked by a kid. Oh, and it was in front of your girlfriend. Wow what a story that'll make." I continued laughing.

He opened his mouth to say something then smirked, "Wait did you just say I'm your official boyfriend?"

I looked at him, "Well, yeah I mean we've kind of been dating since the beginning of November. And it's half way through December now. You've obviously never had a girlfriend before have you?"

"Not really and I'm not exactly upset about it either."

"Why not? Ghost or not you're still a teenager, and almost every teen cares about having a relationship with someone." I said.

"I wasn't finished. I'm not upset about it, because _you_ are my first girlfriend."

I smiled warmly, and we kissed. Our kiss only lasted about a few seconds, and then we heard a voice.

"Isn't this sweet? Two teenage ghosts making out in the park on the day winter break starts." The voice was familiar…oh no…Vlad.

We looked up to see a rather ominous looking ghost. It had to be him.

Danny's hands lit up with ecto energy, "What do you want Plasmius?"

"Why do I suddenly have to want something, when I could happen to drop by for a friendly chat?" With that he shot Danny into the fountain…which was frozen.

"Danny!" I screamed, but Vlad cupped my mouth.

"Now now, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Well, we should be going then." He took off dragging me along with him…

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as Plasmius dragged Sam away. I'm being crushed by an ice fountain as we speak. That's why I can't get up. At that speed, they'll be at his mansion in no time. I was finally able to pull myself out from under the ice.

"_Great now I have to go face him! Danielle must have been a distraction, so he could sneak by without us noticing. Don't worry Sam; I'll have you out of there soon."_ I thought as I started in their direction.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

Vlad had recently knocked me out by the time we reached our destination. I was just waking up to notice that I'm in a ghost proof prison cell. I switched forms, but it was human proof too. Plasmius was standing a few feet away in his human form now.

"Let me go now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that my dear. You see, I need bait to lure Daniel here, so that I may take his DNA for my Danielle. And with you on the line he can't possibly say no!" Vlad answered.

Danielle came up and said, "Daddy, what else did you need to do with her?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me of that. I'll reveal the truth to you as soon as he gets here."

"Truth about what? What are you going to do to Danny?" I demanded.

Vlad only smirked, "Patience is virtue Samantha."

"SAMANTHA? Nobody calls me that!" I pounded on my door but nothing happened, "Wait how did you know my name anyway?"

He gestured to a few computer monitors on the other side of the room, "Let's just say, being mayor has its advantages."

I gasped, "You've been purposely spying on us?"

"Exactly." He answered blankly.

Then he got hit with an ecto blast, "Let her go Plasmius! I'll fight you myself!"

I saw Danny with a very serious look on his face, floating in the air, in stance ready to take Vlad down and save me. How sweet…

"Very well, Danielle I relinquish you." Vlad said, switching forms.

The younger ghost looked up, "What! But I've done everything you said."

He touched her finger to a machine, "Your services are no longer required."

In that instant she was melted and her DNA was in a glass container. He just destroyed her? After she helped him! This guy is one crazed up fruit loop.

"Very well, Daniel I'll let her go if you can best me."

"Gladly, I'll have you out of there in no time Sam." Danny said.

Then they proceeded to fight. Occasionally, something would break. I watched in grief as luck wasn't on our side. Vlad was winning! And that's not good. I don't want to know what he'd do with me if Danny lost.

"Sam, here's the special truth I wanted you to see. Daniel…since your father stole my love. It seems fit that I keep you from your own." Vlad stated.

With that he hit Danny hard enough to send him flying across the room and he fell unconscious.

"Sam meet your boyfriend."

Vlad moved the rubble to reveal an unconscious Danny Phantom, but a few seconds later, he turned into…Danny Fenton? Danny got up and noticed me staring. I stood there in bewilderment. Vlad opened my cell door.

"D-D-Danny? You-You're a half ghost too?" I stepped out.

He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded solemnly.

"I-I can't believe this! You lied to me! You've been lying to me all this time! Just to get me to like you! I can't believe I kissed you! I can't believe I got ghost powers because of you!" I was crying my eyes out now, while Vlad just watched with amusement.

"Sam please you don't understand! I swear I was going to tell you! I just didn't know the right time!" He argued, also starting to cry.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU! IT'S OVER DANNY. WE'RE THROUGH, DONE, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND THESE PERMANENT POWERS OF MINE WILL ALWAYS BE A REMAINDER OF HOW THE ONLY GUY I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

I flew out of the building, still crying, and leaving him alone.

"SAM! WAIT PLEASE DON'T GO! I CAN EXPLAIN!" He called after me…but I firmly ignored him.

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

I was crying now, literally! _Vlad…_

"Why did you do that? I loved her!" I screamed.

"It's like I said, Jack stole Maddie from me, and so I got Sam away from you. Just so I could take this." He held up a sample of my DNA and mixed it with Danielle's.

She was now revived and alive again. I'll have to worry about her later. Right now I have to find Jazz; she'll know what to do! I flew back to my house, and searched for Jazz. Thank you! I found in her room.

"Sis! You've got to help me! I'm in a huge mess! I didn't mean to play with Sam's heart like that! I didn't want to hurt her! I swear-!" Jazz covered my mouth.

"Take it easy little brother what happened?" She asked.

I relayed everything that had happened word-for-word.

"Come with me, we're going to get your girlfriend back." My sister said.

I dried my eyes, "Really you're going to help me? But you said not to come to you when she found out the secret."

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. But remember, even my clumsy, clueless, little brother deserves a chance at true love."

We walked over to Sam's house and I phased us inside.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

My ghost sense went off…it was probably the world's worst boyfriend trying to 'apologize.' I was collapsed on my bed, crying. Why would he do this to me? And to think I believed him! How could I have been so stupid! I heard Danny and his older sister, Jazz, calling for me downstairs. I looked over on my desk and saw my assignment from Art. I had a drawn a picture of Danny Phantom and I side-by-side, holding hands, and I was a ghost too. It was beautifully colored and I had gotten a 100 on it. I got up and examined it. Sighing, I took it downstairs with me to show them.

"Sam there you are!" Jazz said, "Danny and I want to talk to you for a while ok?"

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

First, Jazz explained to me in full detail how Danny got his powers. She even included their parents' names. Then, Danny explained why he used them to get to me. I still hadn't shown them my picture.

"So you see that's how it is. And I can't say how sorry I am for putting you through this just to get you to notice me and like me. I NEVER meant to hurt you Sam! And if you gave me one more chance; I swear on my life that I never will again. Please I-I love you…" Danny finished.

That was the clincher, which was all I needed to her, "Danny, this is the portrait I did in Art that one day. I drew this before I got my powers. I'm going to keep it because I got a good grade. As far as I can tell," I started to smile, "I love everything about you."

He looked like life had just been put into him as we kissed and shed tears of joy. Jazz stayed off to the side, watching us with a smile.

"I love you, Sam." Danny said.

"I love you too, Danny." I replied.

**~End of chapter.**

**That's the final storyline chapter. But chapter eight will be an epilogue. Have a happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm planning on gaining 6 pounds this year! Woo! Bye!**

**Sakura **


	8. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue I promised.**

**~At the Christmas Party; Danny's P.O.V.**

"So Sam, what do you think of the Ghost Zone party?" I asked, handing her a drink.

"I think it's great! Who knew you had this many enemies? And they're all in one place." She replied.

Suddenly, Danielle appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey cousin, I figured I'd find you here." Dani said.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Dani laughed, "I just did you a huge favor. I'm sorry for attacking you like that. And for that I realized Vlad isn't exactly the best daddy in the world. So I took him down and left him for you. It'll work a lot better being on my own now that I'm stabilized with your DNA."

I smiled, "Nice to have you on my side cousin."

She hugged Sam, "And it's even better to have another halfa around."

The party continued on into the evening. Soon enough, it was ending. And as Sam and I were about to leave, we ran into Skulker. Oh great…

"Don't think tonight changes anything whelps. I'm still going to be hunting you two. And now that you're together, having you both in my trophy hall will be a much better reward." He said, before flying back towards his island.

"Good to know!" Sam yelled after him.

I laughed, "Come on, let's get you home."

We flew out of the Ghost Zone, and made it back to the lab. I closed the portal door. We changed forms and walked upstairs…to come face to face with my parents…

"Danny what were you doing in the lab for long? And who is this?" Dad asked.

"Um, this is…" I started but Sam cut me off.

"Sam Manson and I am his girlfriend. Although I'm quite surprised to know that he hasn't told either of you about me." She gave me a glare on that last part…I'll have to make up for this later.

"You have a girlfriend Danny, and you didn't tell us?" Mom said.

I blushed, "I, um, wanted it to be a surprise. Besides I have to take her home anyway."

Whew, I got out of that one safely. When we got to Sam's house, we stopped at the door. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Thank you for taking to the party. You were right; it was a lot of fun." She said.

"You're welcome. So…are you still mad at me? You know, for not being honest with you and all." I asked nervously.

Instead of replying, she kissed me.

When we pulled apart, she spoke, "I was, but now I really truly forgive you. I know you just wanted me to notice you. But quite frankly, it's hard to notice someone that likes you, when you weren't _looking_ for that special someone."

I blinked, "You weren't looking for a boyfriend? Even before we met?"

Sam laughed, "No actually I could've cared less if I did find one. I hope you don't feel bad because of that."

I couldn't help but smile, "I don't feel bad about anything. I'm just happy you forgive me. I don't think I'd be able to live without you, Sam. I love you."

"I love you too Danny." We kissed just as the clock struck midnight.

Just before Sam went inside, she turned to me and said, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning to exchange presents."

"Good night, I'll be here." I said, and then went home for the night.

**~Christmas morning.**

I can't believe mom got me the new Halo game! Sweet and Jazz got me this awesome new movie that just came out. It's called _Shogun_ and this really cool samurai action movie. I'll have to thank her later. Now I've pretty much opened all of my presents, including the ones from Tucker and Valerie, and the ones from out-of-town relatives. Now there's only one left…Sam's. I bought her something too but I'm kind of afraid of what she got for me. If it's something I don't want, then I really don't want to see it. Then again, if it's something I do want…You know never mind! I promised her I'd stop lying and I'm going to keep that promise! I walked over to her house, with the present in my pocket, and knocked.

She let me in, "There you are I was wondering when you'd get here! I have the heat on in the living room; you should try to warm up."

"Thanks," I said taking my coat off, "I never knew it could so freaking cold outside!"

"That's my boy; we should all hate cold weather. Unfortunately, it can't be avoided. I have your present if you're ready to exchange." Sam said, holding up a small, wrapped box.

I nodded, and she handed it to me, "It's not much but I hope you like it as much as I do."

I ripped off the paper and when I saw the gift my mind shut down…no freaking way…rich or not she can't possibly have this yet…the lasted version of _Doomed_! I'm practically speechless; Tucker only heard rumors about when this came out and he still never found out.

"Do you hate it?" Sam asked bringing me back to reality.

"Hate it? How can I hate this! This is my favorite computer game of all time! What's there to hate about it? Thank you so much!" I kissed her lovingly, "Ok now your turn."

I handed her a small gift, she opened it, and had the same reaction as me. Carefully, she pulled it out of the box and stared at it in awe.

"Danny…I…its beautiful…A purple chain choker with a skull hanging from it? I've been looking everywhere for one of these. They're hard to find, even for me."

"I had your name engraved on the back of the skull so you wouldn't lose it."

Suddenly, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you, thank you so much for giving me this!"

"You're welcome, love." With that, we shared the deepest kiss possible.

"_Finally, I got my wish. Sam Manson, the totally invisible Goth girl, is my girlfriend."_

**~End.**

**That's it! Finally this is done, and now I can finish my Avatar story. Hopefully you can all take the time to read that too. Well aside from the two haters I found on my reviews…Anyway it's over so bye.**

**Sakura**


End file.
